Steven 10 The Series
'Summary' Steven 10 is an alternate universe where the young boy named Steven finds a alien device named trix who grants him the power to transform into 10 different alien species. with this new power, Steven and trix well work together to become real crystal gems and protect their home, beach city. 'Characters' 'Allies' 'Main Characters' *Steven Universe *Trix the Omnitrix *Garnet **Sapphire **Ruby *Pearl *Amethyst *Cat's Eye 'Secondary Characters' *Lars Barriga *Sadie Miller *Jamie *Greg Universe *Mr. Fryman *Ronaldo Fryman *Peedee Fryman *Connie Maheswaran 'Others' *Beach City residents *Giant Bird 'Cryptic Creature' *Crystal Shrimp *The Krakken 'Corrupted Gems' *Centipeetle Mother **Baby Centipeetle 'Villains' 'A-Rank Villains' *Red Diamond *Neme the Nemetrix *Yellow Diamond *Blue Diamond *Vilgax *Albedo 'B-Rank Villains' *Aloysius Animo (Steven 10) **Mutant Gem Shark **Mutant Gem Hamster **Mutant Gem Snail **Mutant Gem Frog **Mutant Gem Bat **Mutant Gem Squirrel **Mutant Gem Snake **Mutant Gem Cat *DNA *Nightmare **The Puppet 'C-Rank Villains' 'Others' 'Cryptic Creatures' 'Corrupted Gems' *Centipeetle baby 'Alien Transformations' 'Steven 10' Steven 10 The Series - Season 1 *Razorfang *Rockhead *Pyroburst *Staticbot *Bugbomb *Fist Thrash *Blockhead *Aquaclaw *Quickstrike *Ghostfreak (Steven 10) *Hotfreeze 'Omni-Weapons' *Anchor Arms *Power Level Sensor *Burning Morning Star *Hydro Pump Gauntlet *Buffer Gloves *Power Gloves *Battle Helmet *Flamethrower Turrets *Phantom Sickle 'Gem Fusions' *Garnet 'Locations' *'Beach City' **'The Big Donut' **'Beach Mall' **'Crystal Temple' *'Animo's hideout' 'Chapter Lists' *Chapter 1 - The Gem And The Trix *Chapter 2 - Mutant Zoo *Chapter 3 - Cheeseburger Backpack *Chapter 4 - Troubles Times 11 *Chapter 5 - The Puppet *Chapter 6 - Ocean Trouble *Chapter 7 - Kitty Cat Date *Chapter 8 - The Lion's Tail *Chapter 9 - Kevin's Revenge 'Rating' Rated M for mature audience. Age 16+ 'Contents' *Fantasy Violence *Blood & Gore *Language *Dark Element *Sexual Themes *Death *Conflict 'References' *'Baki the Grappler:' It was used as reference for the brutal fight scene and the well-detailed violence, and some characters are based of Baki the Grappler. *'Kill La Kill:' It was used as reference for female battle scenes and the running gags of sexual moments mixed with conflict. 'Trivia' * Steven 10 is a crossover and alternate universe Fanfiction for both ben 10 and steven universe. *This was the second big project Semir10000 started working on, the first was a Fanfiction he called ben 10 omega force, which was canceled because of bad quality. *Steven 10 has a much darker and serious story then either the original Steven Universe or any of the Ben 10 shows. *Semir10000 was originally going to use the designs of the omniverse aliens and just change the color and a few changes in body parts, but then he decided that would be lazy and boring, so he decided to completely remake each alien for steven 10. *Semir10000: The idea for changing the aliens names was Omega King X10, he thought it would be a good idea and i agreed with him. and i am thankful i did, the new alien names are amazing. *Omega King x10 say: "'' This story is very original and more improved then the main series. I enjoyed it and am so happy I'm writing this story.''" Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Cartoons Category:Anime